Tears To Shed
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: A little parody of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride's Tears To Shed. EC
1. Chapter 1

Fondest Greetings to you all, did you think that I had left for good?

Have you missed me good messirs? I have written you a parody!

Forgive my lameness and my lateness..Due to the O-levels, I had to stop updating my fics until this week, when the last paper was finally done, now I'm freeeeeee…freefallinnnnnng!(Sorry). I shall start updating-and start writing new fics soon!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera (Erik would Punjab me if I tried) nor Corpse Bride(next to God, Shakespeare and Neil Gaiman, Tim Burton hath created most!)…This song parody was written for pure pleasure-Enjoy!

N.B. The sentences with (( )) are the non-song parts. Oh I almost forgot…Raoul-bashing ahead…

TEARS TO SHED (Set after "Stranger Than you Dreamt It")

((Madame Giry and Nadir are in Erik's lair, trying to comfort Erik.))

Nadir: What does that foppish little brat have that you don't have double?

Madame Giry: (He can't hold a candle to the beauty of your soul…

Erik: How about a face?

Nadir: Overrated by a mile

Madame Giry: Overvalued

Both: Overblown

If she only knew the you that we know

((Erik rolls his eyes and turns away from the duo. ))

Nadir: And that silly little sissy isn't holding her heartstrings

Madame Giry: And he doesn't play piano

Nadir: Or dance

Madame Giry: Or sing

Both: No he doesn't compare

Erik: But he's still a debonair

Nadir: Who cares?

Madame Giry: Unimportant

Nadir: Overrated

Madame Giry: Overblown

Both: If only she could see how special you can be

If she only knew the you that we know

((Erik then gets up and walks towards an elaborate caledebra, with several candles aflame.))

Erik: If I touch a burning candle

I can still feel pain

If you cut me with a knife its still the same

And I know that he is handsome

And I know that she loves him

And the pain that I feel

Try and tell me its not real

It seems that I still have a tear to shed.

Nadir: ((A sure-redeeming feature from that little creature, is that he's attractive))

Madame Giry: ((Overrated!))

Nadir: ((Overblown!))

Madame Giry: Everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we inevitably age.

Nadir: Who cares?

Madame Giry: Unimportant

Nadir: Overrated

Madame Giry: Overblown

Both: If only she could see how special you can be

If she only knew the you that we know

((Erik picks up the Punjab lasso and glares at them, irritated. Both take the hint-and leave…or so he thinks…))

Erik: If I touch a burning candle, I can still feel pain

In the eyes of the world its not the same

((With that, he goes to his casket and lies inside))

And I feel my heart is aching

Though I look corpse-like , its breaking

And the pain that I feel

Tells me its all too real

I know that I look dead

But it seems that I still have some tears to shed

((As Erik closes his eyes, a few tears fall upon the coffin's interior like a soft note from a piano.

Not far from where Erik lies, Madame Giry and Nadir look at each other and sigh sadly before leaving.))

-END-

(A/N: For you fellow E/C fans out there, there's a small filler chapter for this parody coming right up!)


	2. A Duet

Well, this is a follow-up to the earlier parody, when Christine decides to apologize to Erik after she removed his mask in the lair.(Definitely AU)

"...Fear can turn to love,

You learn to see , to find the man behind the monster…"

-Stranger Than You Dreamt It, POTO.

Christine felt guilt and pain burning within her heart and soul like an inferno that could not be extinguished. The initial shock and horror at seeing her Angel's unlovely face had melted into utter shame and self-loathing.

Why had she been so curious to see his face? Why? Why?

The young dark-haired singer was back in her dressing room, looking wistfully at the full-length mirror where she and her Angel of Music had gone through earlier.

What should I do?

She thought.

You silly girl, apologize to him! Make amends!

Her mind scolded her immediately.

Almost instantly, she 'opened' the mirror-just as she saw her Angel do- and entered the labyrinth, not forgetting to close the mirror behind her.

888888888

(The next part's inspired from "Corpse Bride"!)

Despite her robe being weighed down by the lake's water, Christine managed to get to the lair without much trouble. As she slowly and quietly re-entered her teacher's domain, she saw him, wearing a poet shirt and black pants, at the organ, his back towards her, playing a rather sad tune.

And its because of who that he's in this state?

A little mean voice in her head sneered. She ignored it and walked towards him.

"Angel..I..."

She stammered.

What is wrong with you!

Her mind screamed.

He stopped. He did not turn to look at her.

"My name is Erik, not Angel."

He simply said, his tone hollow. The silence that followed was so deafening and the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Or, if one was Christine Daae, one would sit opposite Erik (to his surprise)-and play a similar rendition of what he had just played. Besides singing, Christine knew how to play the piano-the Daaes after all, were musically inclined souls. She then paused for a moment and turned to look at him. He was now wearing his white mask.

"Erik, I'm sorry for removing your mask earlier …its just …I was curious…"

As in a reply, he played another part of said tune and stopped. Christine played the rest of it. Erik gave her a rather black glare, before playing that tune again, only for her to do likewise once more. He then stopped, and rested his elbow on the organ.

Christine stared at the organ's ivory keys, silent as a marble angel. Jut then, an old song her mother used to play on the piano before Consumption took her came to Christine's mind.

Immediately, she started playing a paragraph of the song, pausing to see Erik's reaction. To her dismay, he was not even looking at her.

Who can blame him? Do you think a simple "sorry" is going to cut it?

Ignoring that voice in her mind, she continued to play another paragraph from that song. This time, Erik looked up and at her-but his eyes seemed to burn with fire still. Or so she thought. For when she started to play that tune again, Erik joined her, his fingers dexterously and most skillfully flying over the organ keys, and for a moment, Christine swore she saw a slight smile upon Erik' countenance.

As the angel of Light and the angel of Night played a duet upon the organ, the latter was so consumed and passionate in his playing that his mask fell off his face-into Christine's lap. He quickly slapped one hand upon his disfigured face and laughed self-deprecatively, saying,

"Pardon my enthusiasm…"

as he reached for his mask with the other. Christine simply smiled and replied,

"I like your enthusiasm,"

Before trying to remove his hand from his face to place the mask back on.

"Let me do it. Look away-

"I do not fear you Erik. Please let me -though I rather see you without it."

She whispered.

He looked into those azure pools that were Christine's eyes. Not a drop of insincerity was in there.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do,"

She replied solemnly, as if she was saying her wedding vows. As she reached for his hand again, he allowed her to do so this time. Christine did not scream or even gasp. Her eyes only showed sadness-for him-…and pity?

I don't want pity-I want your love, Christine…

He thought aloud. When he saw her somewhat shocked expression, he cursed himself for harboring such thoughts and speaking them aloud-

Only to have Christine then lean towards him and place a chaste kiss upon his lips. When their lips parted, his eyes were full of shock. Finding his tongue, he whispered

"O Christine, I love you…"

"So do I, angel, come what may-

"There is no angel…only Erik-

"You are still my Angel of Music, Erik-and you'll always be."

"Do you really mean this?"

Asked Erik as he cupped her face in his hands. She did likewise.

"I do."

And they kissed again.

-END-(REALLY!)

A/N: Anyone up for POTO, Corpse Bride style? (LOL)


End file.
